Naru's House
by Sparklinn.Anime
Summary: After having one of "those" dreams again, Mai decides to confront Naru about he discovery.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day at SPR and Mai was fetching Naru some tea, as usual. She had been thinking all day about her dream she had last night. 'Gene. Gene. Who is Gene?' She had been thinking. Her dream was quite unusual; her and Naru chatting about that recent case when a 2nd Naru, or so she thought, came walking over here. He said his name was Gene, and that he and Naru were brothers.

She couldn't take the suspense of not knowing, so she went to Naru to ask him about this Gene person.

"Naru?" Mai called after her boss. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Fine." Said Mai's narcissistic crush.

"Well, uhm... I have I've had claravoice-"

"Clairvoyance."

"Uh yeah. Clairvoyance. Anyways I think I've had one last night." Mai said, rubbing her head.

"Really? Tell me about it."

"Well, uh, you see-"

"Get on with it."

Mai, slightly nervous, stuttered out, "Who is G-Gene?"

**There you go! Part one is done! I got some inspiration from the story ****Unfortunate Souls ****by Anime Fanfics 4 Life. Go check it out! See you soon with Part two! Heiwa-gai!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait guys! Teachers giving homework on the last week of school. Blah. I'll have more time because tomorrow's my last day! Yay!**

Naru blinked. 'How did she find out about Gene?'

"Gene is my twin brother." Naru said.

Mai gasped.

"Y-your twin brother!?" Mai said.

'I knew this would happen.' Naru thought to himself. 'She's doing the face again...'

Mai sat down. 'Why didn't he tell me this?'

"Well, it's time to lock up. We will talk tomorrow."

"But Naru-"

"Good night Mai."

As Naru walked out the door, he let out a stressed yawn. He went home and as soon as he shut the door, he got dressed and went to lie on his bed. Once he was nice and snug, he ent to sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Mai. Naru wanted to tell her to get back to bed, but she was sitting on the bench. Kissing John.

** Yikes! Who would have thought?** **Me. Hehehehehe….. Keep a look for Part 3. ****Heiwa-gai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehehe…. Sorry for the wait… reading tons of other Fanfics…. .3. like ones from 14Amychan and stuff…. **

**Gene: GET ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Me: Okay! God… :l**

Naru froze. As he was looking into the scene, he felt the lump in his throat._ Stop it, you baka!_ He told himself. _She hates you._

He couldn't help the silent tear running down his face. He heard screaming, instantly waking up, face soaked with tears. He sighed, and counted the now 4th 'Mai dream' he has had in the past week. _What is wrong with me!?_ The narcissist screamed in his head. He looked at his alarm clock on his bed stand. 2:53.

As his mind reminded him the reason why he woke up, he stared at his window. _Yep. Sure enough. _The paparazzi were standing outside taking pictures. Slamming his head in the pillow, Naru, or "Oliver Davis" to the paparazzi, went back to sleep.

_**Mai's P.O.V.**_

I heard the clicking camera sounds from across the street again. (She doesn't know of Gene or Oliver Davis yet. This is just before they recover the body and she finds out and Naru leaves.) _Ugh! Go away! Let me sleep forever! _I mumbled into my pillow. _Here it comes; Police sirens, arguing, then silence. _I knew the routine every Thursday night, or Friday early morning. Looking at my alarm clock, I determined which it was. Friday early morning..

As soon as she heard the police sirens, she winced, yet relieved, because she would soon have peace and quiet in about 5-10 minutes. Since the arguing started earlier than usual, I knew that the peace would come earlier. _Woooohoooooo! _

**There is chapter 3 for ya! Please R&R! Chapter 4 will be up in a week at the most. I'll check in hopefully tomorrow, but probably not Tuesday. Going to the city pool! :P Heiwa-gai! (Peace out)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehehe….. So I decided that I would try to get stuff done today, even though the pool opens in like 10 minutes... I wanna thank everyone that reviewed and that includes ShyMaryButterfly, BlackbloodedSoul2, Anime Fanfics 4 Life, and Naruisawesome. Shank you all! :D**

_**Naru's P.O.V.**_

_Thank god! They are gone.. _I thought, relieved. I've always hated the paparazzi. _But it's just a matter of time before people wonder about why they are here._ As I sat back and relaxed, my eyes shot open. I'd forget to call everyone and say that there wasn't work today. After all, I didn't remember stuff half the time..

Today was the day I continue the search for my brother, Eugene, who was murdered and thrown into the lake. The only reason that I'm here in Japan is because of him. Once I find him I will have to go back to my home in England, with the continuous paparazzi surprises, multiple police calls from the neighbors, and yada, yada, yada.

The only reason that I'm here in Japan is because of him. Once I find him I will have to go back to my home in England, with the continuous paparazzi surprises, multiple police calls from the neighbors, and yada, yada, yada.

I looked at the clock. 5:13. _I need to stop talking to myself….. _

_**Mai's P.O.V.**_

My phone went off at 5:15. It was a phone call from Naru.

"Mai?"

"Yeah..?"

"Don't worry about coming into work today."

"But Naru-"

*silence*

_Ug_h_! Go figure._

_**Naru's P.O.V.**_

I got dressed and headed for the lake. I had a loooong day ahead of me.

**Me: We are soooo sunburnt! D:**

**Avery: Help. Me. Sleepy. Burned. -.- Hungry!**

**Me: *flops over and dies***


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't really know why, but I'm in a bad mood. :C I'll try to make this an ok chapter, but I'm just unhappy.**

_**Mai's P.O.V.**_

_What was that all about? _Naru just said not to come in to work, and hung up on me. It honestly didn't surprise me, but still….. It wasn't normal for Naru to just sound that… well, stressed. It was about 5:20, so I figured to get more sleep.

As soon as I closed my eyes, though, my phone started ringing.Picking it up, the caller I.D. said that it was Yasu.

"What do you want….."

"Good morning to you too..." Yasu said, with a little fake hurt in his voice.

"Good morning _darling…" _I said, leading us both into a short laugh

"Anyways, did you get a call from Naru saying to stay away from work?"

"Yeah. It was a little weird, don't you think?"

"Yeah, kinda. You wanna meet up for coffee with the rest of SPR?"

"Why not?"

"Sweet. We'll pick you up in 10. Bye-Bye Mai-Mai!"

With that, he hung up. _Mai-Mai? _I burst out laughing at the ridiculous nickname. After I got ready, I grabbed a notebook and started listing down possible nicknames for him. _Yassie, Sue, Yassie Sue,_

_**Naru's P.O.V.**_

Not long after I arrived at the lake, some men that I'd hired to search the lake asked to speak in private.

"Is there a problem?" I didn't feel in the mood for random chit-chat.

"Well, uh, sir" The first man started.

"We found him."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Naru's P.O.V.**_

They had just told me that they had found my dead twin brother, Eugene. A tear was threatening to roll down my cheek, but I kept it in. _This means that it's time to go back to my home. Back to England. Heh, and I thought the paparazzi HERE was bad enough._

But, because they found him I have to return to England, which means that I must call for a meeting. Closing SPR forever is going to be a hard topic to bring up…

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

_Everybody got a call from Naru to stay away from work. Now, he wants us to come back?_

These were everybody's thoughts after the text message they received from Naru commanding that everybody be at the office for a special meeting. A special brunette got particularly angry over his sudden call back.

"WHAT?!" Mai screamed, looking at her phone, eyebrow twitching in anger.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Michiru and Keiko were curious as to why their friend was so frustrated.

" That stupid baka narcissist wants me back at work!"

"Oh. Well.." Keiko was pretty bummed that during their special "Best Friend Day" Mai had to be called into work.

"We understand! _Right, Keiko?_" Michiru stated, elbowing Keiko in the ribs at the last part.

"Oh! Yeah, Yeah~" sang Keiko while giving a death glare towards Michiru.

"Thanks you two~! You guys are so understanding!" Mai gleamed. She ran off to SPR, not knowing that this would be the last time she would be happy. For a long, long time.

_**Naru's P.O.V.**_

I stood in front of SPR, my house basically, and opened the door, knowing that I was the only one here at the moment. I knew deep down that I would miss all of those bakas. _Monk and Ayako's bitter arguments, John's sweet and caring personality, Masako's senses (Since she will no longer have any dirt on me after this meeting), Yasu's entertainment, and most of all, Mai. Her tea is like no other I've ever tasted, and her childish personality that gets me every time. I will always-_

My thoughts were interrupted as everyone came filing in.

_Here goes nothing._

**Hey! I'm so sorry for the wait. It's just a little over a week, right? RIGHT? Well anyways, R&R and I'll see you all on the next chapter! Hewai-gai!~**


	7. Chapter 7

_Here goes nothing._

"The reason I called you all here is because – Where's Mai?" I was partially glad that the brunette was absent. It gave me more time to think about how I would explain this…

"I'm here! I'm here." The said brunette came rushing through the door, panting as if she just completed a triathlon.

I felt a bit of a lump in my throat. "Have a seat, Mai." My voice cracked. I felt everybody's eyes on me…_ Great. Just fabulous. This makes this SO much easier…_

**_Mai's P.O.V._**

I had to run to the office, as it started to rain. I walked in, and everybody was on the couch, patiently waiting for Naru to talk. _Weird._

As soon as I made my arrival obvious, I was expecting Naru to scold me for being late. To my surprise, he told me to have a seat. His voice even cracked! _Something definitely isn't right… Is Naru…. showing… EMOTIONS?!_

**_Back to Naru's P.O.V._**

"As I was saying, the reason I called you all here, is because… I have a few confessions to make." As I said this, Masako gave me a knowing look. After all, she is the one that threatened to tell everybody these confessions if I didn't take her out on dates…

"Like what?" Mai was the first to speak. _Oh god…. I hate this so much…_

"Well… I have not been completely honest about my identity." A few gasps later, I decided to continue. "My real name… is Oliver Davis. I am from England, where my foster mother and father, Luella and Martin Davis, have a different ghost hunting office. Like Mai, I am an orphan."

"WHAT?" I mixture of Mai, Ayako, and Monk's voices were the first thing I heard. After the sudden outburst, there was a gasp from Yasu and John. Lin and Masako were the only people who showed emotion, as they already knew all of this.

"WHY THE-" Monk started, only to receive a hand on the shoulder from Mai.

"Let's hear him out." Like mine, Mai's voice cracked here and there.

"I have one more confession." _Have I really been looking at my lap this whole time? "_ The only reason I am here in Japan, is because of my deceased twin brother, Eugene Davis. He was killed here in Japan, and I created Shibuya Psychic Research to help find him. And now that he has been found, I will be shutting down SPR and then I will be returning to England." I realized I was looking up, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to my office."

I got up and started off to my office, only to have my wrist grabbed by a special brunette. When I looked at her, she had teary eyes. I felt a burning sensation in my chest, and at that moment, I wanted to go over to the window, jump out of it, and just lay there. _Why am I feeling like this?_

_"_Naru. I need to talk to you. Please."

I took a breath in. "Okay." I led her into my office, completely forgetting about everybody else.

"Naru, I have something to confess..."

**Cliffhanger! I will work on the next chapter tonight, but I won't post it until I get 3 reviews. From different people. ^3^ The next chapter will be the last of this. But my other story is actually the next part to this. Hehe! Hewai~gai!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry! I said after 3 reviews I would post it, but I've been working on a new story! :c Pleeeeease forgives me! For this next story I will try harder! I promise! :D**

"Naru, I have something to confess…"

I watched as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"W-well, I-in my d-dreams, from the s-start y-you have-" I was cut off by Naru putting his hand on my shoulder. _What is he doing?_ Suddenly, I felt a lot more confidence for what I was about to say. _It'll be easy. Come on, Mai. _I realized I wasn't that ready, considering I was stuttering and shaking.

"Before you continue, I have to take care of some business with the divers that found my brother. The rest of SPR will be coming. You can tell me this 'confession' there." To anybody else, that would've sounded extremely cold. But people that actually KNOW Naru, that was pretty soft compared to his usual tone.

"O-oh! Okay!" _More time. Just what the doctor ordered. You can do this! Just a simple "I really like you." That's all! See! Simple!_

As we made our way out of the office, Naru told everybody about the business with the divers. Nods of approval were seen throughout the room. As we all were grabbing our jackets, Naru said a few words that made it clear that I needed to hurry up and confess. "I will be shutting down my office upon returning."

"Did you tell him? You know. That you _like_ him?" Ayako leaned over and whispered into my ear, dragging out the word 'like' far too much for my liking.

"No. Not yet. He said I could tell him whatever I was going to say at the lake." I made sure that nobody- especially Naru- could hear our silent conversation. The short idle chatter was covering up our tracks pretty well.

"You should hurry! He said something about his flight being early tomorrow." _WHAT?! WHEN DID HE SAY THAT?!_

With that, we departed in our usual driving order. Lin, Naru, and I in the van, and the rest in Monk's car. Usually, I was extremely bored in the silence of the black van, but this time around, I was completely occupied by my thoughts.

_How should I say it? Does he feel the same way? If not, how would he feel? Would he be disgusted? When he goes back to England, what will he do? Will he come back eventually? Would he miss SPR? Would he miss me? When would he-_

The car stopped in front of a lake surrounded by police officers, reporters, news teams, etc. A short ways away was a beautiful orchard filled with many cherry blossom trees and sakuras.

_The orchard is so beautiful… and the lake is sparkling beautifully… _It was almost as if the scene was hypnotizing me. I wish thatI had known of this place sooner. It's wonderful.

Naru came walking up to me. "I thought you had business to take care of?" I didn't know that taking care of business took that fast.

"Mai… I was talking to the divers for almost half an hour while you were dazing off as usual. It seems like your attention span is getting lower. I didn't think it could get any lower." Naru said with a smirk and a teasing tone. _Stupid narcissistic emotionless tea-addicted idiot scientist!_

"But, now that I'm done with the divers, you can explain-" I was already stalking off into the orchard as he was speaking. After a sigh of annoyance, he followed me into the beautiful sakura-and-cherry blossom orchard.

"This orchard is so beautiful. I love it. It reminds me of a place I used to go before my mother died." My eyes were sparkling as I looked at the light pink leaves floating down from their perch in the trees.

"Would you like to tell me your 'confession' now?" I thought I saw I tiny bit of curiosity swirling in his indigo orbs. _Well. Here goes nothing…_

"A-as I was saying in the office, from the very beginning to the last case, any dream I had relating to the case… Well… t-t-they usually occupied you in them."

Naru looked a bit surprised, but still kept the anti-emotion mask on his face. "Continue on…"

I gulped. "The dream Naru- or so I called it- would guide me through my visions, and would smile. I hadn't told you about this because w-well….. It's just kind of embarrassing telling someone that they were in your dreams."

I could sense a dark aura from Naru. _What was his deal?_

"Mai. That wasn't me in your dreams. That was my brother Gene, acting as your spirit guide."

"W-What? Isn't he… dead?"

"Yes, Mai. But his spirit can contact you in your dreams and guide you through visions to collect information for cases." Naru was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"O-oh…"

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"W-well… n-not entirely…"

"What else do you need?"

The light pink leaves were coming down rapidly, probably from the harsh wind that was picking up. I looked up and dark clouds were rolling in, signaling a storm. _It was just fine a minute ago…?_

I finally took my gaze from the sky back onto Naru's dark blue orbs. _You've been practicing this moment. You can do this. No backing down._

"N-Naru… I-I…. I like you… I _like like _you…"

He looked at me with a sad smile on his face. I noticed rain starting to sprinkle.

"Me? Or Gene?"

I felt like my heart was being ripped into millions of pieces and set on fire. By now, the rain was pouring down. Hard. I couldn't find any words, so I just stood there. Crying. After a few seconds, I collapsed to the ground. Sobbing loudly. Naru was walking away. Out of my reach… Forever…

I sat there on the ground. Sobbing loudly with my head glued in between my legs. _I hadn't felt this way since mom died… Why… What did I ever do to deserve this?!_

I ran out of the orchard past all the SPR members who were calling my name. I walked/ran the whole 15 miles from here to my apartment with no jacket and with shorts on. By the time I got to my apartment, I was soaking wet and sore. I threw my phone against the wall and screamed and cried into my pillow.

*~*~*~(I'm going to add in a part that I didn't include in the sequel)*~*~*~

My house phone rang the next day, and it was Ayako. I picked up the phone.

"Y-yeah" I said in between sniffles.

"Mai are you okay?"

"Peachy." I said in my coldest and most sarcastic tone I could.

"Do… Do you want to say goodbye to Naru at the airport? His flight leaves in an hour."

I sighed. _I want to see him one more time._

"Sure. Whatever. I'll be there in 15." And with that I hung up the phone.

I slipped on a pair of sweats and a giant dark blue hoodie. I would go, but the hood was staying on. My eyes are swollen shut from all the crying. It was still raining and I walked through it, with my hood off, because the rain hid the tears well.

As I approached the airport, my hair was soaking wet. I went to put of my hood, only to realize that it wasn't attached to the jacket anymore. _Fabulous. _I walked in with my body soaked and my hair covering my eyes. I walked in and found the SPR members sitting in the waiting area, waiting for me. Including Naru and Lin. They saw me and waved for me. I slumped over there just to be engulfed into a hug from Monk.

"Mai! Why weren't you picking up your phone yesterday?"

"I broke it." I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"How did you do that?" This time it was Ayako that was talking.

I walked over to a seat and sat down, hair still soaked.

"I threw it against my wall…" I wasn't going to lie. Not anymore.

I almost earned protests, but the loudspeaker announced that Naru's flight was starting to board. My heart still sank lower. Naru and Lin said their goodbyes to the SPR members and then came to me.

Naru tucked my hair behind my ear and whispered into my ear.

"Goodbye, Mai."

My swollen and red eyes were exposed now, and they continued to shed tears. He hugged me, and told me something that repaired my heart the smallest bit.

"I'm going to miss you"

And he and Lin stalked off to the boarding station.

_**Naru P.O.V.**_

I was leaving her. My Mai that my brother stole from me.

"What did you do to her?" Lin asked, obviously on to me.

"She said the loved me, and I told her the truth. She loves Gene. Her spirit guide that smiles."

"You really are an idiot scientist."

**Okay! That's the end of Naru's House! It took he nearly 3 hours to write this! I will continue the sequel, My Narcissistic Prince. I have a new story coming out too. :D Review please!**


End file.
